Burdens
info this is a story based of a roleplay. chapter one - kits or birds? leafstar crouched on the forest floor, ready to pounce on bird. Suddenly, she felt aching in her chest and as if magic a kit slid out. 'whats wrong?' the bird asked, but he realized. the kit looked like a bird... mixed with a cat! 'what?' 'i'll be the father.' they settled in a den. 'so, what are their names?' 'Um... this little girl will be Emily.' sky, the bird, looked at the next. it was tiny. 'runt.' he decided. 'this one will be Brooklyn.' 'And-' Sky saw a the fourth kit coming back, but he was missing his tail. 'crooked.' he shook. 'okay.' leafstar curled up in a nest and went to sleep. 'where is crooked?' sky looked up. 'huh?' Crooked was gone. 'he-he was sleeping next to me.' sky searched the sky, and leafstar on the ground. he saw a flash of the bird and cat mutant, but he could not be sure. he thought he saw others.... too. chapter two - birthday they were singing the birthday song to their little birdens. 'cha cha cha.' the last words. sky gave them worm cake, as he liked to call it. weird bird stuff. Leaving the kids to eat, he went up to leafstar. 'I want to tell you something, away from the kids.' 'okay.' they went to the back of their cave. 'When i was looking for crooked, i saw a glimpse of him, with other birdens.' leafstar gasped. 'there can't be.' 'one had a missing eye, one had a missing paw or talon, and the other had a missing leg.' 'he must have thought he was useless.' 'yes.' leafstar sighed. 'anything else?' 'i heard he said he was going to kill the clans.' 'no!' chapter three - only for a sec 'we will be gone.' leafstar said to her kids. 'why?' 'we have adult stuff to do.' 'oh.' 'stay here.' leafstar left the cave with sky and they went to find Crooked. 'crooked, he's here.' sky said. they saw the now huge birden terrorizing something. my clan.' leafstar realized she jumped but crookeds fat belly knocked her away. sky pecked him. suddenly, sky started slapping his but. 'no stop.' crooked ran away, crying. 'we will be back.' 'well.' they went back to their cave. 'they must never know.' chapter four - the start of the rise leafstar heard a thumping. 'quick, hide.' sky put a shield around his family the shield would make them unscentable unhearable and unseeable. 'good.' 'what was that for?' leafstar looked at Sky than they looked back at the bird mutants. 'you had a brother.' sky started. 'his name was crooked. he must have felt abandoned, so he went to fight with other birdens.' 'he turned evil, and tried to terrorize the clans. now he wants us. the kits started to cry. 'i dont' 'shh' chapter five - the huge attack 'we have to go fight.' said Leafstar. 'we might not come back.' said sky. than they left the birdens. they saw crooked. 'this is it.' said leafstar. they attacked, and crooked sent leafstar sprawling into the dust. he loomed over her. he dug his talons into her. leafstar was slowly dying as she lost blood. she felt herself drop sky had attacked. the next thing she knew, he lay dying in the sand too. 'this is the last thing i do.' he said. there was a huge fire, and it revealed crooked and his birdens dead. 'goodbye.' i said. they closed their eyes and died.